Miss You
by JinKiRa
Summary: Just an old ff from me. Dengan EXO Tao & SHINee Jonghyun serta OC sebagai cast-nya. Mungkin ff ini ada di beberapa situs, jadi harap maklum. :D


**Miss You**

Title : Miss You

Author : JinKiRa

Genre : Romance, Angst/Tragedy, AU

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao (EXO Tao)

Cho Eun Soo (OC)

Kim Jong Hyun (Jong Hyun SHINee)

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : Annyeong! ^^ Ini ff pertama saya, mohon maaf bila kurang menarik. ^^ FF ini saya buat terinspirasi dari MV nya S.M The Ballad yang judulnya "Miss You", tapi ceritanya saya ubah dikit dan castnya sesuai dengan permintaan onnie saya, si Cho Eun Soo. (onnie, are u happy now? Haha).Dan FF ini sempet saya post di FB saya Gunk Aiiu Dwi Nareswari. Mian kalo ada typo. ^^ Kalo ada yang mau kenal saya, silahkan follow GA_DN94 (promosi dikit). Walupun ini FF pertama saya, tapi saya sama sekali tidak melakukan PLAGIAT. Oke, dari pada banyak basa-basi, mending langsung baca. Happy Reading! ^^

"Aaaaargh! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? KENAPA?!" teriak seorang namja didalam sebuah apartemen yang cukup sederhana di kawasan Manwondong. (pasti semua tau infinite kan? Nah, ini kawasan dorm mereka dulu, hehe ^^)

"Padahal dia sudah berjanji padaku, tapi kenapa? KENAPA?!" namja itu kemudian menangis dalam diam.

*Flashback 6 months ago*

"Ne eomma, aku sudah makan, bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa disana?" seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi tampak sedang menelepon ibunya. (anggep aja Tao ama keluarganya bisa bahasa korea XD) Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao, teman-temannya biasa memanggil dia Tao. Aksennya sedikit berbeda dengan orang Korea pada umumnya kan? Tentu saja, karena dia bukan orang Korea. Tao adalah keturunan asli China, dia lahir di China dan besar pula di China. Kenapa dia bisa di Korea? Yaah, itu karena keinginannya sendiri untuk hidup mandiri dan untuk belajar di Negeri Ginseng ini. Dan ini adalah tahun ke-3 dia berada di Korea.

"…"

"ne eomma, tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja.."

"Kiiiitttt Braaaaak!" (author gak bisa buat suara tabrakan, jadi ala kadarnya aja ya -.-)

Tiba-tiba terjadi insiden tabrak lari di dekat apartemen Tao.

"Astaga! Eomma, aku tutup dulu ya telponnya, sampai nanti." Tao cepat-cepat memasukkan hp nya kedalam saku dan berlari kearah terjadinya kecelakaan.

"YAAK! Mau kemana kau?! Dasar orang tak bertanggung jawab!" teriaknya kesal pada pengendara mobil yang sudah kabur itu.

"Omo, neo gwaenchana?" kata Tao sambil membangunkan gadis itu.

"Ne.. Akh! Appo!" gadis itu meringis saat Tao berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ayo kita ke apartemen ku, biar kuobati lukamu. Naiklah kepunggung ku."

Gadis itu dengan susah payah berhasil naik ke punggung Tao. Kemudian mereka segera menuju apartemen Tao.

"Ck,ck,ck.. Lukamu cukup parah, sialan orang tadi, kalau ketemu, akan kuhajar dia! Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu? Dan dimana alamatmu? Agar nanti aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." tanya Tao sambil membersihkan luka gadis itu.

"Ehm.. Eun Soo. Cho EunSoo imnida, aku.. aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Oh, Zi Tao imnida, kau bisa panggil aku Tao. Benarkah kau tidak punya rumah?" selidik Tao dengan mata tajamnya. (omo! Author tutup mata )

"Ne.. Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut!" kata EunSoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aigoo, mianhe Eunsoo-shi. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum ramah.

Eunsoo kembali menatap Tao.

"Nah, begitu.. Jangan takut melihatku. Hm.. Umurmu berapa?"

"Aku 22 tahun, kau sendiri? Sepertinya lebih muda dariku." Kata Eunsoo sambil mengamati wajah Tao.

"Wah, kau sangat pandai menebak! Ya, aku lebih muda darimu, Eunsoo noona. Aku 19 tahun."

"Nah, selesai!" kata Tao sambil membersihkan kapas yang digunakan untuk membersihkan luka Eunsoo.

"Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar, noona istirahat saja disini."

"Ne.." jawab Eun Soo sambil tersenyum.

"Aish, kemana perginya yeoja itu?!" seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal berlari kecil disebuah jalan sambil menoleh kesana kemari mencari seseorang.

Tiba-tiba.. "Bruuk!"

"Ah, jeosonghamnida, aku tidak sengaja, dan aku berjalan tidak melihat kedepan."

"Gwaencha.. Ah! Jjong hyung! Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa!" sapa Tao kepada namja bernama JongHyun dan dipanggilnya Jjong itu.

"Omo! Tao-ah! Baik, kabarmu bagaimana? Waah, aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu ditempat yang tak terduga seperti ini"

"Nado.. Waah, hyung terlihat makin tampan saja! Tapi hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Oh, ini, aku sedang mencari tunanganku, saat aku akan mengantarnya pulang kerumah, tiba-tiba dia keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah sini saat lampu merah."

"Kenapa tidak ditelpon saja hyung?"

"Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan daritadi, Tao-ah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tas beserta isinya ditinggalkan didalam mobil, bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya?"

"Aah, jadi begitu.. Lapor polisi bagaimana, hyung?" usul Tao.

"Ini belum 24jam, polisi tak mungkin menanggapinya."

"Yasudah, hyung tunggu saja dirumah, mungkin dia melupakan sesuatu kemudian pergi mencarinya." Kata Tao berusaha membuat JongHyun tenang.

"Hm.. Baiklah, kalu begitu aku pulang dulu. Nomor hpmu masih yang lama kan?"

"Ne hyung."

"Oke, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi, dan aku akan memperkenalkan tunanganku padamu." Kata JongHyun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kecantikan tunangannya.

"Wah, aku juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu yeoja yang mau-maunya menjadi tunangan hyung." Tao tertawa.

"Yak! Apa katamu?!" JongHyun melotot.

"Hahaha, anio hyung, sudah sana pulang, siapa ta tunangannmu sudah ada dirumah."

"Aish, yasudah, aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan mainlah kerumahku." JongHyun tersenyum.

"Gampang hyung, siap-siap rumahmu akan berantakan seperti dulu, hahaha"

"Hahaha, oke.. oke.. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, annyeong.." kata JongHyun sambil melangkah pergi.

"Annyeong hyung."

"Noona, maaf aku lama, tadi bertemu.."

Kata-kata Tao berhenti saat melihat Eun Soo tidur diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Aigoo.. yeoja ini, kenapa tidak tidur dikamar? Malah diruang tamu."

Saat Tao hendak menggendongnya (ala bridal style gitu ) Tao memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Eunsoo.

"Neomu Yeppeo.." bisiknya sambil mengelus pipi Eunsoo.

Eunsoo sedikit menggeliat, karena Tao tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Eunsoo, dia berusaha memindahkan Eunsoo ke kamar tamu, tanpa membuat kegaduhan sedikit pun.

"Nggh.. Dimana aku?" kata EunSoo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa Tao yang.."

"Noona, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Tao sambil menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam kamar.

"Ah, ne, Tao-shi. Apa kau yang memindahkan ku kesini?"

"Ne, aku kasihan pada noona jika harus tidur di sofa, makanya aku bawa kekamar. Wae?"

"Anio, aku hanya.." kata-kata EunSoo kembali terputus, saat Tao tiba-tiba menariknya dari tempat tidur.

"Kajja noona, kita makan!" ucap Tao dengan nada riang. EunSoo hanya bisa mengikuti Tao sambil tersenyum. (di skip ya, author males buat acara makan-makan Xp)

Sejak hari itu tak terasa sudah sebulan Tao mengajak EunSoo tinggal bersama, selain karena EunSoo yang mengaku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, Tao juga mulai menyukai EunSoo. Hampir tiap hari mereka habiskan bersama-sama, sampai pada suatu malam..

"Noona, sedang apa?" Tao duduk disamping EunSoo yang sedang menatap bulan purnama di balkon.

EunSoo tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Tao. "Aku sedang melihat bulan. Bulan purnama yang amat indah"

"Yaa. Bulannya memang indah, tapi tak seindah senyuman noona." Tao menggenggam tangan EunSoo.

EunSoo tentunya kaget, tapi dia tidak menolak saat Tao menggenggam tangannya, karena rasanya sangat nyaman. Kemudian dia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku menyukaimu noona, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghae noona, maukah noona menjadi yeojachinguku?" Tao manyatakan perasaannya kepada EunSoo dan berdoa dalam hati akan mendapat jawaban positif. (positif? Hamil dong? :O #plaak, abaikan author.)

"Hm.. Apakah kau yakin? Aku 3tahun lebih tua darimu, dan aku.." EunSoo terdiam saat telunjuk Tao menyentuh bibir mungilnya.

"Noona, aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kasih sayang, cinta yang tulus dan kesetiaan dari noona. Would you be mine?" tanya Tao sekali lagi pada EunSoo.

"Yes, i will.." jawab EunSoo sambil mengangguk disertai senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Promise?" tanya Tao meyakinkan.

"Promise.." EunSoo tersenyum.

"Gomawo noona, saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.." kata Tao kemudian mencium lembut bibir EunSoo.

"Nado saranghae Tao-ah.." jawab EunSoo dalam pelukan Tao.

* 4 months later*

"Haah.. sudah 4bulan aku berpacaran dengan Tao, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku berjanji, akan kulakukan apapun agar bisa membuatnya bahagia." EunSoo tersenyum riang sambil menyirami pot bunga di balkon.

"Chagiya!" Tao memeluk tubuh EunSoo dari belakang.

"Aish, Tao-ah, kau membuat ku kaget! Dan kau tidak sopan, tidak memanggilku noona, aku kan lebih tua dari mu!"

"Tapi kau adalah kekasih ku, dan kau lebih pendek dariku." kata Tao dengan nada mengejek, agar EunSoo marah.

"Yak! Kau mau mati hah?!" Eunsoo mengejar Tao yang sudah berlari duluan kedalam rumah. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Sampai Tao berhenti dan menangkap EunSoo dalam pelukannya.

"Walaupun kau pendek, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu noona. Tau kah kau, betapa aku merindukanmu hari ini? Dan saat aku pulang, kau malah memarahiku. Miss You noona." Tao hendak mencium EunSoo saat hpnya berdering.

"Aish, siapa yang berani mengganggu acara kita?!" Tao menggerutu saat menggambil hpnya. EunSoo hanya tertawa.

"Yeoboseyo? Hyung! Ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku?"

"…"

"Jinja? Baiklah, dimana tempatnya?"

"…"

"Oke, aku akan segera kesana. Ehm, hyung, bolehkan aku mengajak yeojachinguku?" kata Tao sambil tersenyum malu. EunSoo yang dari tadi memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum.

"…"

"Ah, gomawo hyung." Tao menaruh hpnya kemudian menoleh kearah EunSoo.

"Noona, cepat siap-siap, aku akan mengajak noona bertemu hyung ku."

"Hyung mu? Bukankah kau tinggal sendiri disini, dan semua keluargamu di China?" tanya EunSoo yang sedikit kaget.

"Ah, anio, dia teman ku, tapi karena aku sudah akrab dengannya makanya aku memanggilnya hyung, lagi pula dia 3tahun lebih tua dariku, seumuran denganmu, dan dia juga sama tampannya sepertiku, yah walaupun aku masih jauh lebih tampan."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau narsis juga ternyata." EunSoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Chuu~

Tao mencium bibir EunSoo dan itu sukses membuat EunSoo terdiam, dan Tao tersenyum sambil berbisik.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, jika tidak, aku yang akan memandikanmu chagi." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum evil. (ternyata Tao maling evilnya kyu #ditimpuk exotic)

EunSoo kaget lalu segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tao dan berlari kearah kamar.

"Ahahahahahaha." Tao hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku yeojachingunya itu.

"Tao, apa kita sudah sampai?" kata EunSoo saat mereka berdiri didepan sebuah restoran.

"Ne chagi, aku senang bisa bertemu Jjong hyung sambil membawa yeojachingu ku yang sangat cantik ini." Tao tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa dia bilang? J-jjong hyung? Jjong? Ah, tidak mungkin, mungkin saja orang yang akan kami temui ini berbeda." Kata EunSoo dalam hati, dia sangat ketakutan.

"Hm, chagi, wae? Kenapa kau gemetar?" tanya Tao saat mereka memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Ah, anio, gwanchana."

"Nah, itu Jjong hyung! Ayo kita kesana." Saat Tao hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba EunSoo menarik tangannya.

"T-tao-ah, aku.. aku mau ketoilet." Kata EunSoo terbata-bata dan suaranya bergetar, tapi diusahakan senormal mungkin agar Tao tidak curiga.

"Baiklah, cepat kembali noona."

"Ne.." jawab EunSoo lalu menghilang dibalik pintu toilet.

Sementara itu tao yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada EunSoo langsung menghampiri JongHyun yang sudah menunggu.

"Hyung! Sudah lama? Mianhe membuatmu menunggu, hehe."

"Ah, anio, gwaenchana, hm.. Mana yeojachingumu?" tanya JongHyun saat melihat Tao datang sendirian. "Apa kau berbohong pada hyungmu ini?" JongHyun menatap Tao dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Wae? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Dia sedang di toilet, nanti juga kembali."

"Hm, baiklah.."

* 30 minutes later*

"Tao-ah, dimana yeojachingumu itu? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar berbohong kepadaku ya? Ayolah, mengaku saja kalau kau belum punya yeojachingu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan teman wanitaku." kata JongHyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. (kyaaaa! )

"Buat apa aku berbohong padamu, hyung? Dan aku tidak mau dicarikan yeoja oleh orang sepertimu, pasti yeojanya bakal aneh, seperti yang mencarikan." Tao menjulurkan lidah, mengejek JongHyun.

"Aish, dongsaeng kurang ajar! Hahahaha." JongHyun tertawa mendengar candaan Tao.

"Oh iya, bagaimana tunangan mu, hyung?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

JongHyun seketika langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Ah, dia.. Aku sampai sekarang belum menemukannya, entah dia ada dimana. Aku sangat khawatir, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Padahal bulan depan adalah hari pernikahan kami." JongHyun tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, jinja? Kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanmu hyung? Apa kau membuat kesalahan padanya?"

"Mollayo.." JongHyun mengangkat bahu, kemudian meminum kopi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sabar hyung, pasti dia akan kemba.." kata-kata Tao terputus karena hpnya berbunyi.

"Ehm, Yeoboseyo? Oh! Noona! Kau kemana saja? Aku dan Jjong hyung sudahlama menunggumu."

"…"

"MWO? KAU SAKIT? BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN SEGERA PULANG." Tao sedikit berteriak karena mendengar EunSoo sakit.

"ehm, hyung, mianhe, aku harus pulang sekarang, EunSoo noona sedang sakit."

"EunSoo?" JongHyun tampak sedikit kaget.

"Ne, itu nama yeojachingu ku, Cho EunSoo, dan dia seumuran dengan hyung. Mianhe hyung, aku harus pulang sekarang!" Tao sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan JongHyun yang duduk diam tak percaya.

"Cho EunSoo? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!" JongHyunmengepalkan tangan.

"Noona! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tao berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hm? Ne, gwaenchana Tao-ah.." EunSoo tersenyum lemah.

"Noona sudah makan? Sudah minum obat? Mau kubuatkan bubur? Atau aku belikan saja? Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Tao kelihatan sangat panik.

"Chagi, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menemani ku, itu saja.." EunSoo kemudian memeluk Tao.

"M-mwo? Chagi? Noona memanggilku chagi? Akhirnya!" Tao tersenyum senang dan mempererat pelukannya kepada EunSoo.

EunSoo hanya diam dalam pelukan Tao sambil berharap semua kebahagiaan ini tidak akan berakhir.

* 4 weeks later -one day before 'jonghyun wedding day'*

EunSoo baru saja keluar dari apartemen Tao, hendak berbelanja untuk makan malam mereka, ketika sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya, dan seorang namja keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"J-jjongie? Kau sedang apa disini?" EunSoo nampak sangat kaget saat melihat JongHyun didepannya.

"Ikut aku!" kata jongHyun dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan dingin, kemudian menarik lengan EunSoo.

"Akh! Jjongie! Appo!" teriak EunSoo, tapi JongHyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan yeoja itu.

Dengan paksa JongHyun memasukkan EunSoo kedalam mobil, kemudian mengunci pintunya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jjongie.. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya EunSoo dengan nada takut sambil terisak dikursinya.

"Kau masih memanggilku Jjongie?" tanya JongHyun tanpa menatap EunSoo dan tanpa merubah raut wajah serta nada bicaranya.

"W-wae? Turunkan aku, aku mau pulang."

"Mwo? Pulang? Pulang kemana? Aku akan membawamu kerumah kita sayang."

JongHyun kini menatap EunSoo, lalu berkata, "Dan kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kalinya."

"Jjongie, kumohon, turunkan aku!" EunSoo yang bisa dipilang Yeoja pendiam itu tiba-tiba berteriak kencang, dan sukses membuat JongHyun memberhentikan mobilnya disebelah taman yang mereka lewati.

Karena kesal, JongHyun turun dari mobil dan menarik EunSoo keluar.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya perasaan, dan tidak mempardulikan perasaan orang lain? Kenapa kau sangat kejam CHO EUNSOO?" JongHyun berteriak saat menyebutkan nama EunSoo.

Suara teriakan JongHyun membuat seseorang yang sedang lewat berhenti, dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Jjongie, kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Wae?" tanya EunSoo sambil terus manangis.

"Mwo? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu! Wae Eunsoo-ya, WAE?!" JongHyun kembali berteriak diliputi rasa amarah dan sedih akan semua ini.

EunSoo terdiam tak dapat menjawab JongHyun, kemudian JongHyun kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kenapa dari awal kau tidak langsung menolaknya?"

"Jjongie.. Maafkan aku.."

"Jawab aku EunSoo-ya, kenapa? Kenapa kau mau saat orang tua kita menjodohkan kita? Kenapa kau mau menjadi tunanganku? Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku? Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dan menghilang? DAN KENAPA KAU MENJADI YEOJACHINGU DARI NAMJA YANG SUDAH KUANGGAP ADIK SENDIRI?!" JongHyun sudah tak bisa membendung amarah, kekecewaan, serta kesedihannya. JongHyun pun akhirnya menangis.

"Jjongie.. K-kau, m-menangis?" EunSoo menatap JongHyun tak percaya,sudah 21tahun dia mengenal namja itu, bukan hanya mengenalnya, tetapi sangat-sangat mengenalnya, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan selalu satu sekolah serta satu universitas, tak ada yang tak EunSoo ketahui tentang JongHyun, begitu pula sebaliknya, dan baru kali ini EunSoo melihat namja itu menangis. Menangis karena dirinya.

JongHyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku mohon EunSoo-ya, tinggalkan Tao, dan kembalilah padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu." JongHyung berlutut di depan EunSoo.

"Jjongie, a-aku.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao, aku mencintainya."

JongHyun menatap EunSoo tak percaya.

"EunSoo-ya, m-mworago?"

"Aku.. aku mencintai Tao, Jjongie.. maafkan aku.." isakan EunSoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

JongHyun kemudian berdiri dan mencium paksa EunSoo. EunSoo memberontak sejadi-jadinya. Tapi JongHyun tidak peduli, dia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sampai..

"Buugghhh!" sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi JongHyun. Tao menendangnya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada yeojachinguku?!" Tao meraih EunSoo dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang kulakukan pada yeojachingumu? Hah! Dia tunanganku Tao-shi." Kata JongHyun seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan EunSoo noona padamu, hyung!" Tao berteriak kepada JongHyun kemudian menarik EnSoo pergi menjauh.

"Mungkin sekarang kalian bisa pergi dariku, tapi bisa aku pastikan, besok, dihari pernikahanku dan EunSoo, EunSoo akan kembali padaku! EunSoo-ya, kau tahu kan, apa yang bisa ku lakukan pada namjachingumu itu! INGAT ITU EUNSOO-YA!" teriak JongHyun dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin sekarang kalian bisa pergi dariku, tapi bisa aku pastikan, besok, dihari pernikahanku dan EunSoo, EunSoo akan kembali padaku! EunSoo-ya, kau tahu kan, apa yang bisa ku lakukan pada namjachingumu itu! INGAT ITU EUNSOO-YA!" kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga EunSoo saat dia dan Tao sudah berada dirumah.

"Noona, kumohon, jangan pikirkan kejadian barusan, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena semua ini. Semua ini terjadi atas kehendak Tuhan. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi pada dirimu." Tao tersenyum kearah EunSoo. Senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Ne Tao-ah.." EunSoo mengiyakan kata-kata Tao, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya masih memikirkan kata-kata JongHyun tadi. Dia tau, meskipun JongHyun adalah pria yang baik, perhatian dan ramah, tapi jika hatinya sudah terluka, dia dapat melakukan apa saja.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tao disakiti oleh siapapun!" kata EunSoo dalam hati, sambil memperhatikan wajah Tao yang kini sudah tertidur disampingnya.

"Tao-ah, mianhe, aku harus melakukan ini, mianhe.. Saranghaeyo.." EunSoo berbisik amat pelan kepada Tao, dan dia menitikkan airmata, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Tao, dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, EunSoo sayang.." kata JongHyun yang sudah menunggu didepan rumah Tao.

"Aku tau, kau tak akan mau jika aku menyentuh Tao." JongHyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya. (ini lagi satu, maling evilnya kyu -_- #ditimpuk blingers)

"Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, dan jangan sentuh Tao!" kata EunSoo dengan tatapan dingin kepada JongHyun.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk, calon istriku." JongHyun tersenyum senang mempersilahkan EunSoo masuk kedalam mobil.

EunSoo masih berdiri menatap apartemen Tao, "Mianhe Tao-ah.." katanya dalam hati dan segera memasuki mobil.

* Flashback end *

*'JongHyun&EunSoo wedding day'*

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan,

_"Tao-ah, mainhe.. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata orang yang aku cintai adalah JongHyun. Jangan cari aku. –EunSoo-"_

Tao meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" dia berteriak sangat keras.

"Aaaaargh! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? KENAPA?!"

"Padahal dia sudah berjanji padaku, tapi kenapa? KENAPA?!"

Tao terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian menangis dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba hp Tao berdering, ada sms yang masuk.

_"Tao-ah, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah denganEunSoo, apa kau tidak mau menyaksikan pernikahan hyungmu ini?" . –JongHyun-_

"Sial! Aku harus mencarinya!" kata Tao kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan JongHyun dan EunSoo.

Tao tiba ditempat pernikahan JongHyun dan EunSoo, tepat saat JongHyun dan EunSoo sudah memasangkan kan cincin di jari manis masing-masing dan kemudian berciuman.

Tao tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia berjalan menjauh dari pesta yang meriah itu, berjalan melalui jalan yang sepi dan hampa, sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau biarkan ini terjadi padaku Tuhan?"

Tao mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Kotak itu berisi cincin yang akan dia berikan pada EunSoo. Ya, kemarin sebenarnya dia hendak melamar EunSoo. Tapi kejadian dengan JongHyun membuatnya mengundur rencananya, agar EunSoo mulai kenyataan berkata lain, EunSoo meninggalkannya, dan menikah dengan JongHyun.

"Untuk apa aku hidup?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat menyeberangi jalan.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berteriak.

"AWAAS!"

Tepat saat Tao menoleh, sebuah mobil menabrak tubuhnya cukup keras, dan membuat Tao jatuh bersimbah darah.

"Tuhan, apakah ini akhir hidupku?" tanya Tao dalam hati.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

-THE END-

Huaah, gimana-gimana? Kurang menarik, atau kurang menyentuh? Hahaha, maap ya, kalo ada yang kurang-kurang, XD. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya dari readers, untuk saya yang masih pemula ini. ^^

Kamsahamnida for reading my first FF! ^^


End file.
